


I’m A Rebel Just For Kicks Now

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: (Please don’t hate me for using original characters)Maria never imagined that her first kiss would be to piss off her best friend’s dad.





	I’m A Rebel Just For Kicks Now

Maria groaned as the door to her door slammed shut and Natasha, her roommate and childhood friend, stormed in. She shut her book as Natasha slammed the door shut so hard that Maria was surprised the hinges didn’t break.

“What is it this time?” She asked.  
“My papa said I wasn’t a rebel,” Natasha shouted, slamming her bag down.  
“You’re papa is wrong,” Maria replied. It was true, Natasha had abandoned her father’s religion, shaved half of her head and dyed the other half neon green, and wore nothing but emo (punk not emo! Natasha would say) clothing. She even had a tattoo on her ass. Maria had unfortunately seen it.  
“But he gave good reasons,” Natasha grumbled. “He said, ‘you can’t be a rebel if we don’t disapprove.’ Apparently he was just as rebellious at my age. And my father is not even upset about me not being Muslim. I guess that’s a good thing though,” Natasha trailed off.

Sensing that the best thing to do was to be neutral, Maria replied “just do what you want.”  
“Ok,” Natasha said. “Kiss me.”  
“What?”  
“Kiss me and let me take a picture. I’ll send it to my dad and it will get him angry that I kissed his rival’s daughter,” Natasha said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Maria should have said no. She would have said no, if it weren’t for the fact that she had had a HUGE crush on Natasha since they were thirteen. She could not pass this chance up.

“Sure,” she said. Natasha got out her phone, and leaned in to kiss her. Maria barely noticed the flash of the camera and then it was over. Natasha looked at her for a few seconds.  
“What?”  
“I kinda liked that,” Natasha answered. “Can I kiss you again?”  
“Yes.” And then they kissed, for much longer and without the flash.

* * *

Yurio:  
Natasha knows that my rivalry with Victor ended the moment I retired, right?

Yurio:  
I texted you because you have more sense than my daughter.

Maria:  
Да, I think it was just an excuse to kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Да = Yes
> 
> I know it’s a little unclear but if you look hard enough you can see that Natasha is Yurio and Otabek’s daughter and Maria is Victor and Yuuri’s daughter.


End file.
